Heart of Nowhere
by EmoKitten
Summary: Spencer and co. return to Ohio. Ashley’s not willing to let it go with just a simple goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Seriously, I got an e-mail the other day from _the-n_ producers of _South of Nowhere_ and you know what it said? _"We are sorry to inform you that the rights to the show 'South of Nowhere' are exclusively owned by the-n and Thomas Lynch. But we understand where you're coming from."_ I'M JUST KIDDING! Ha-ha, but don't I wish…

Summary: Spencer and co. return to Ohio. (Dude, that rhymes!) Ashley's not willing to let it go with just a simple good-bye.

---------------------

**Somewhere in Ohio…**

_'What am I doing here? I don't belong here in Ohio…Especially when my heart's still in LA…'_

…

_'I can't believe I'm actually here. In Ohio. Looking for someone that I don't even know wants to see me…God I hope she does…'_

…

A brunette groaned and shouldered her bag and guitar case. She let out a muffled whimper as she headed towards the airport's exit, looking around desperately for a cab or something.

She finally finds the bus service, asking the locals if they know the Carlin family. They happily (their happiness scared her) point her in the right direction.

Nearly an hour a later, the LA native found herself standing before a very nice (as nice as they get in Ohio, nothing like what she grew up in) family home. For a moment she didn't think it was the right house, but the mailbox proved her wrong.

_'Carlin'_ it read, a cross on either side of it. Yep, this was the right place. She couldn't believe that all her soul searching had lead her to the middle of nowhere, in Ohio. Standing outside the house of a woman who hated her, a man who wanted to help her, two boys who didn't care and the only one that matters, the one who loves her. The only one that ever did, this is something Ashley's sure of.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh and dropped her bags to her feet, cringing as her guitar case made a very depressing thudding noise.

She didn't want to be here, but she had to be. She had to be certain.

**Flashback**

"Hey Spence, what's up?" The brunette asked, "Wanna skip school?"

"Not now, Ash." The blonde sighed and contemplated her papers once more.

"Okaayy." Ashley drawled, "Sorrrry." She sat beside the blonde anyways, looking over at all the papers and questioned, "What's with the paperwork? School's out in two days, are you still getting homework?"

"No Ash, these are…" The blonde paused, grasped for the right words, "I have to give these to the office."

"College apps?" Ashley wondered aloud. She reached over, taking one in her hands and narrowing her eyes.

"No. They're the papers explaining why I won't be back next year." The blonde whispered, looking anywhere but at the brunette who seemed to have stopped breathing.

"W-what?" Ashley stuttered out, head slowly turning to face the blonde, "S-Spencer?"

"I…I'm moving back to Ohio, Ashley." Spencer muttered, too afraid to actually look her best friend in the eye as she admits the awful truth.

"W-when?" Ashley managed to ask, not believing that this could really happen.

"The day after school lets out." Spencer whispered and finally turned to look at the silently crying brunette. "I'm sorry, Ashley."

"It's not your fault, Spence." Ashley said through her tears, this couldn't be happening. "But why?"

"My parents want to try and fix their marriage; they want to return to the place where they were still in love. So we're going back to Ohio, to live with our grandparents." Spencer explained, reaching out for Ashley's hands, "Ash, I don't want to go."

"I realize that." Ashley laughed, but it sounds more like she's choking. "Spencer, I -"

"Come on, Spencer!" Glenn yelled, heading for his car.

"I'm sorry Ash, I have to go." Spencer stood and made her way over to her brother, "Call me later!"

"But Spencer…I love you…" Ashley whispered, "You can't leave me…"

_Three days later…_

Ashley stood there watching the Carlin family entering the plane's waiting area. She waited until the very end to move, to go to Spencer. The other members of the family are also saying goodbye to ones they care about. Clay and Chelsea are hugging like no tomorrow; even Aiden's there, shaking Glenn's hand, muttering something about wishing they could've played more against each other.

"Spence." Ashley whispered as she drew nearer.

Spencer's noticed her now and she ran over, throwing her arms around the brunette. "I was scared that you wouldn't come, I never thought I'd get to see you again." The blonde whispered in her ear and Ashley can feel the burn of tears well up in her eyes again.

"I wouldn't let that damn plane leave if I didn't see you now." Ashley muttered, hoping that made sense to the blonde. They both held tight, Ashley refused to let go.

"Oh Ash, what am I gonna do without you?" Spencer asked, she tried desperately to pull the brunette closer, even further into herself.

"Go crazy?" Ashley managed to win a laugh from Spencer finally.

Spencer's laugh quickly transformed into a choking, sobbing cry and they collapsed together on the floor, completely missing the chair Ashley had been aiming for.

"It's ok, Spence." Ashley cooed, "We both have cell phones, I know mine will never get turned off again, ok?"

She earned no response from the blonde except for a nod and a tightening around her neck that's now borderline painful, but something she didn't want to stop. "Oh Spence…There's something I have to tell you…"

"Spencer! We're boarding, let's go." Paula yelled, nodding toward the plane.

"I…Ok, mom!" Spencer stood and headed for the boarding area with her family.

"Spencer, wait!" Ashley yelled out, climbing to her shaky feet and running after the blonde.

"Ash…" Spencer whispered, shaking her head, "I can't, I…"

"I love you!" Ashley exclaimed, eyes closed tight as she feared the reaction.

"You…What?" Spencer asked, stopping and facing the brunette.

"I love you, Spencer Carlin." Ashley repeated; face reddening as she realized she's never said those words before.

"I love you too, Ashley Davies." Spencer whispered and reached out, taking Ashley's hand in her own and pulled her close, this time kissing her. "I'm gonna miss you so much…" Spencer whispered and then she's gone.

They lost touch after that, it wasn't easy to get a hold of the other, so they both kind of gave up. Neither really wanting to, but needing to. It was just too much, too far away. But when they did get in touch, the first and last things said were always the same, _'I love you.'_

But now, Ashley's lucky if she just gets Spencer's voicemail, but even she's not that lucky anymore.

**End Flashback**

So now, Ashley stands outside the Carlin's Ohio residence, dying to see the girl who left her. She has to know if Spencer ever stopped loving her, when. Ashley knew that she never did, she hasn't met anyone, gone out to party, gotten drunk or done drugs since Spencer left, that has to mean something. But does it only mean something to her? Or will Spencer care also?

The front door opened and backing out of it was a young blonde. Spencer. She was saying something to the rest of the family, nodded and then closed the door, shaking her head as she stared at the ground. Then she looked up and stopped breathing.

"Ashley?" Spencer breathed, heart racing as she looked upon the brunette. She looked so out of place here.

The LA native nodded, looking down at her hands, embarrassed for some reason. "Yeah, it's me…But is it really you, Spence?"

Spencer nodded, never once taking her ocean eyes off the brunette, she feared that if she did, she would disappear just a quickly and as randomly as she had come. "Ashley…" She whispered again, another step closer; she could reach out and touch her now.

"Spence…?" Ashley inquired, one hand out, an invitation.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled and very suddenly, Ashley was holding the girl she loves again.

--------------------

So what so ya'll think? Good, bad, ugly, stupid, stop writing? Hm, let me know what you think, I'm kinda stuck on a Ch. 2, so…Suggestions please?

So you all know that button in the left corner? The one that says, _'Submit Review'_? Yeah…Now about that, the _'Go'_ button…You know you wanna click it…Don't fight the desire!


	2. Welcome to Ohio

**Heart of Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ha-ha, but don't I wish…

Summary: Spencer and co. return to Ohio. (Dude, that rhymes!) Ashley's not willing to let it go with just a simple good-bye.

---------------------

"What are you doing here in Ohio, Ash?" Spencer asked, looking down into the brunette's chocolate colored orbs. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I can see that, you still haven't let me go." Ashley laughed lightly, "Not that I'm complaining…" They both laughed.

"Well? You still haven't answered my question, Ash." Spencer smiled; and she still hadn't released her friend.

"I had to see you." Ashley whispered truthfully, "I missed you so much, Spence."

"Ash…" Spencer whispered and pressed her lips against Ashley's.

Ashley nearly died, it felt so good to feel Spencer's mouth for the second time, feel her tongue gently trace her lips and open in invitation, to feel their tongues dance together. So damn good.

"Spence…As much as I want to just stand here, in front of your grandparent's humble abode and make out with you, I just don't think it's a particular good idea on your part." Ashley laughed, smiling up at the blonde.

"Cute Ash." Spencer laughed, "Real cute." She leaned down and pecked Ashley's cheek.

"I know I am." Ashley replied cockily. Spencer smacked her arm, shaking her head at her friend.

"Ash, not helping." Spencer laughed and reached down, grabbing Ashley's bag, "Whoa Ash, what do you have in here? The mansion?"

"No!" Ashley giggled, "I'll carry that one, you can take my guitar, if you really want to carry something."

"Ok, fine." Spencer smiled and they traded bags. "Oh, wait, we can't go in there yet." She said, pointing in the direction of the house.

"What? Why?" Ashley asked, faking hurt, "Don't your parents want to see me?" She put a hand over her heart, mocking astonishment.

"It's not that…No, wait, yes it is." Spencer laughed, "But, they also are really not expecting you, and I don't want to scare them too badly."

"Fine, then are we just gonna carry my crap around for the rest of the day? Am I gonna stay in that crappy _Motel 6_ near the high school? What's next, Spence?" Ashley asked, looking around hopelessly.

"Chill out Ash, we're dropping your stuff off at my place." Spencer explained, leading Ashley around to the back of the house, "But…We gotta sneak in." She turned around and smiled mischievously.

"Sweet! Spencer Carlin's sneaking me into her house!" Ashley cheered silently, "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Shut up!" Spencer laughed, tossing Ashley her guitar case, "Hold that for a sec, will ya?"

"Oof! Jesus, Spence!" Ashley groaned, the case hitting her square in the chest, "I do need these boobs!"

"ASH!" Spencer hissed, blushing, "We're trying to be sneaky! SNEAKY remember?"

"Oh right." Ashley grumbled, "Sorrrry, apologized the hurt boob girl." She muttered and Spencer glared at her.

"Please Ash." Spencer whispered and began to climb the side of her house, "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"I know, I can't believe you're doing it in a skirt!" Ashley smiled, glancing up appreciatively.

Spencer didn't even answer the brunette; she just blushed because she knew the brunette was watching her. Half-way up the house, she turned and looked down, "You can pass me one of your bags now."

Ashley didn't respond, just stared contently at the blonde's ass, a perverted, dreamy smile gracing her features. Apparently she didn't hear the blonde.

"Ash, Ashley…Ashley!" Spencer hissed, waving her free arm around to get the brunette's attention.

"Huh? What?" Ashley asked, "What do you want?"

"Your bag! Pass it up to me." Spencer instructed and grabbed the guitar case, throwing up onto her balcony.

"Jeez, Spence, can you be a little bit more careful with my crap?" Ashley grumbled, all this tossing around could not be good for her guitar.

"Oh, you want me to be _careful_ with your _crap_?" Spencer groaned, rolling her eyes, "Next bag." She requested.

"Here you go." Ashley held up her bag and Spencer tossed that up on the balcony also.

Another depressing thudding noise was heard and Spencer whispered, "I really hope they didn't hear that…" She nodded in the direction of the house.

Ashley nodded her agreement, "C'mon, let's get outta here." She held her arms open before her and smiled, "Just fall into my arms, my darling."

"Yeah right!" Spencer snorted, "You won't catch me, we'll both hit the ground. I can see it now…"

"Just trust me, Spence." Ashley said, looking at Spencer seriously.

"I uh…Ok, fine." Spencer finally cracked under the brunette's intense gaze, "But I know I'm gonna regret this…" And she let go.

And to her surprise, Ashley did catch her and they didn't hit the ground.

"Oh my god…I'm not dead." Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. She put her arms around Ashley's neck and smiled, resting her head in the crook of Ashley's neck, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, but…" Ashley paused, a strained look passing over her features, "You're heavy, can I put you down now?"

Spencer laughed and slid out of Ashley's arms and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing her sore arms. "God, Ash, you're such a baby…And I'm not that heavy…"

"Are too, and besides, look who's talking, baby." Ashley grumbled. "So what are we gonna do now, Spence? I mean, what can we do? Here in O. Hi. O?"

"Dunno, what do you want to do?" Spencer asked, dusting off her skirt.

"Spence, hun, how am I supposed to know?" Ashley asked, looking at the blonde incredulously.

"Oh right…Sorry." Spencer laughed, and she turned away, trying to hide the blush that had suddenly fallen over her cheeks, _'Ash called me 'hun'!'_ She tried to contain her happiness as she said, "Hm, let's just walk around, maybe we'll run into my other friends."

"Oh so that _is_ the way you make friends, you bump into them and then they have to apologize." Ashley said, a sudden epiphany on her part. She remembered the way they met all too easily.

"Ash!" Spencer laughed and grabbed the brunette's arm, her hand sliding down to the other girl's, "Let's go."

"Lead on milady!" Ashley laughed and she followed the blonde away from grandpa and grandma Carlin's house.

"So…" Ashley drawled, they had been walking in silence for the last five minutes. She couldn't complain though, she was loving the fact that Spencer was holding her hand as they walked around her native town.

"Yeah…" Spencer muttered, looking over at the oddly nervous brunette. "Oh hey! Christian! Sam! Nicole! Stephanie! Over here!" She waved at a group of kids who were walking on the other side of the street, smiling widely when they crossed the street and ran over to her.

"Spencer!" They cried, all of them pouncing on her.

Ashley quickly jumped aside, avoiding the chaotic hugging. She smiled; Spencer had real friends out here. What, no who, was she to come in and ruin all that? No one, nothing. She realized something right then, she didn't deserve Spencer. Not at all. She suddenly became very withdrawn, shrinking back from the group of happy friends.

"So Spencer, who's this?" The tall curly haired brunette boy asked, pointing a thumb in Ashley's direction.

"Oh! This is Ashley!" Spencer smiled, grabbing the small brunette's arm and pulling her back into the group.

"WHAT!" The group demanded, eyes opening and mouth dropping to amazing proportions. "You're _the Ashley_?"

Spencer nodded, giving Ashley an elbow in the side, "Say hi, Ash." She hissed.

"Um, hi." Ashley squeaked out, "I'm Ashley Davies." She glanced up at the smiling group, extremely nervous about meeting Spencer's friends. "_The Ashley_, now am I?" She turned to Spencer. Spencer blushed.

"She talks about you all the time." The dark haired boy explained. "So you're really Ashley?" She nodded and suddenly…

"What the -?" Ashley yelped and hit the grass, completely smothered by the group.

"Hey! Guys, get off the girlfriend!" Spencer growled, grabbing her friends' arms and yanking as hard as she could, "Off! The! Girlfriend!"

She finally pulled the group off the brunette, and helped Ashley to her feet, "Sorry about that, Ash, they're very…In your face, touchy feely kinda people."

"Sorry!" The group chorused, smiling at the two girls.

"I noticed." Ashley grumbled, brushing the back of her jeans off. "Did I get it all off?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

Spencer turned and looked back, staring blatantly at the smaller brunette's ass, "Yep, oh wait a sec, missed a spot." She said, pointing to her ass. "There."

"Where?" Ashley asked, trying to look at her own ass, "I can't…" She swatted at her ass, getting nowhere near the spot Spencer had mentioned.

"Lemme get it." Spencer smiled, reaching out and brushing her hand over the brunette's ass.

"Did you get it?" Ashley asked, looking at the blonde desperately.

"There was nothing there to begin with." Spencer smirked and seeing the shocked and betrayed look on Ashley's face, said, "I just wanted an excuse to touch your cute lil ass."

Ashley smiled, oddly satisfied as Spencer slid her hand into the back pocket of Ashley's tight jeans. "You don't need an excuse to touch my ass, Spence, just do it." Ashley smiled.

"What's with the face, Steph?" Spencer asked, looking at the dirty blonde haired girl. "You too, Sam?" She was looking at the curly haired boy. He nodded vigorously.

"Oh my god…" Stephanie gasped.

"You two are so hot together." The red-head, Ashley presumed the girl was called Nicole, finished. The boy, who Ashley supposed was named Christian, nodded his complete agreement.

"Oh my gods, my friends' are perverts." Spencer groaned.

"But then again…It's not like Aiden and I aren't." Ashley pondered, "And then again, there's always Glenn, who's a total perv…"

"Hey…That's my brother you're talking about." Spencer pouted.

"Yes, but I don't hear you denying the fact that's he's a perv." Ashley smirked victoriously.

"Well, no, that I can't deny." Spencer smiled and her other friends cracked up.

"You're fun." The dark haired boy smiled, extending a hand, "I'm Christian. Nice to meet you, Ashley." He gave her a hearty hand shake.

"Hi." Ashley smiled and turned to the other boy, "And you are…?"

"I'm Sam, hey." The curly haired brunette boy shook her hand also.

"And you two?" Ashley turned to the two girls. She wanted a proper introduction after all.

"Nicole." The red-head smiled, giving Ashley a hug.

"And I'm Stephanie." The dirty blonde winked, "Welcome to Ohio, Ashley of LA."

--------------------

Well, installment numero dos went well, I think so (nods head proudly). Nice and long, yeah? But then again, I'll know if it really went well based upon your reviews. You know you want to.


	3. Nice to see youAgain

**Heart of Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ha-ha, but don't I wish…

Summary: Spencer and co. return to Ohio. (Dude, that rhymes!) Ashley's not willing to let it go with just a simple good-bye.

---------------------

"Welcome to Ohio, Ashley of LA."

**Soon…**

"Where are we?" Ashley asked, looking around the small town.

"You're in the heart of the town, Ash." Spencer smiled and gestured to the blue diner in front of the six of them, "This is _Tony's Diner_. The hottest spot for us high school kids."

"Oh really." Ashley muttered, the diner didn't look that hot.

"Yeah, I love this place." Spencer said, smiling dreamily. "I have a lot of funny, but weird, memories of this place."

"I don't even want to know." Ashley held out her hands in front of her, shaking her head. "I'm not even gonna ask…"

"Ok, that's probably a good idea on your part." Spencer laughed, grabbing Ashley's arm and leading the group into the diner.

"Hey, let's sit in a booth so we can talk privately." Christian suggested, throwing an arm over Stephanie's shoulder and lead them to the closest empty booth.

They all scooted in, Ashley next to Spencer, who was seated next to Nicole. They were seated across from Stephanie, then Christian and Sam.

"So…What's good here?" Ashley asked, looking around the group.

The unanimous reply was, "Burgers."

"Ok, then I guess I should get the grilled cheese." Ashley muttered sarcastically.

"Ash!" Spencer laughed, throwing an arm over the brunette's shoulder, "Cute."

"Really? Cuz it wasn't a joke, I want the grilled cheese." Ashley pouted, shrinking in the blonde's half-hug.

Spencer and her gang glared at her, faces all asking if she really was serious, and Ashley laughed, "I'm just kidding! Jeez, you'd think that the burgers here are like, some right of passage or something."

"They are." Sam said seriously.

"What?" Ashley gulped, "Are you serious? Spence?" She half expected Spencer to break down laughing…But it never came.

Spencer nodded; face dead serious, "They really are."

"So, I'm getting a burger." Ashley said, avoiding the groups' looks and folding away her menu, "Now where's our waiter? I need to order this great burger of yours!"

The group laughed and Spencer couldn't help but smile at the out of place brunette. "We're just messing with you Ash, you can get whatever you want."

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile coming to her features, "But I do want a burger…I'm starving and airplane food sucks."

The group laughed again and soon they were all chatting like old friends. For Spencer, they really were, but they were also quickly becoming people Ashley would love to be friends with. She now understood why Spencer was such a good person, with an even better heart.

Ashley smiled, watching the blonde talking animatedly with the other girls, laughing and smiling widely. She didn't notice when Nicole whispered something in Spencer's ear but she did notice when Spencer blushed and turned to face the brunette.

"Ash?" Spencer whispered, pulling Ashley from her thoughts, "Do you need something, hun?"

Ashley shook her head, "No, I was just listening…And thinking…" Ashley smiled again, "I'm good."

Spencer leaned back in her seat, now she was elbow to elbow with the LA native, "Thinking? Since when?"

"Ouch, Spence, that hurt." Ashley pouted sarcastically, "I think."

"I can see that now." Spencer smirked, "I didn't know that about you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Spence…" Ashley cooed, leaning into the blonde.

"Good thing you're here so I can get to know some of these things…" Spencer whispered, she was getting close to Ashley's mouth now.

"So what kind of memories have you got of this place?" Ashley smirked, snapping the Ohio native out of her trance.

"Oooh that was mean, Ash, mean." Spencer laughed, shaking her head at the brunette. "I just wanted a kiss…"

"I know you did. Terribly sorry about that, but no can do." Ashley smirked, seeing the look of utter and complete disbelief cross the blonde's face.

"Ashley!" Spencer pouted, grabbing the brunette and kissing her before she could protest further. They group grew red at seeing the display of affection because as much as they loved the girls, they were about to place their orders.

"Ladies?" Stephanie stuttered, trying to get the girls' attention. "Ah-hem!"

"Sorry…" Spencer and Ashley muttered, separating ever so slightly.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, Ash?" Spencer grinned like the Cheshire cat on cat-nip.

"Guess not…" Ashley pouted, "But you did steal that kiss." She wagged a finger at the blonde, "And that's a no-no."

"Huh?" Spencer managed to get out before Ashley's mouth devoured hers.

"So yeah…They both want the cheeseburgers…" Sam said, smiling sweetly at the waitress who stared open-mouthed at the two girls' obvious display of affection.

"What do they want on it?" The waitress managed to stutter out.

"Uh…Cheese?" Stephanie replied sarcastically. Their waitress shot her a look, "Ok, um, how about lettuce, tomatoes and cheese?"

"Ok…Be out in a few." The waitress finally managed to pull her eyes away from the couple and leave them alone.

"Well, _that_ was awkward." Nicole grumbled, glaring at the waitress, _who was still watching them!_ What the hell?

"No doubt…I wonder if they're gonna do that a lot?" Christian wondered aloud and the group gave a collective groan.

"Probably." Ashley smiled at the group over Spencer's shoulder.

"Mmmm…My girl smells like…Uh…I can't quite place it actually." Spencer moaned, "Damnit."

"Aw, it's ok Cuddle-bum." Ashley cooed, "No one can name this, special order. Just for me." Ashley smiled cockily.

"Here are your orders." The waitress had returned, this time with a fake happy grin and all of their food. All burgers.

"Thank you." The group said collectively before grabbing their burgers and chowing down.

**After eating…**

"Well, it's getting late and I guess I should be getting Ash and I back home and reintroduced to the family." Spencer sighed as they stood outside of the diner, prepared to part ways for the night.

"Ok." Sam smiled, "We all should be getting home soon, too." Sam was always the protective, safe kind of guy.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." Spencer called to her friend's retreating backs.

"I can see why you kind of didn't want to leave this place." Ashley muttered, looking at Spencer's friends getting smaller as they walked even further into the growing darkness. "And I can kind of see why you wanted to come back."

"Ash…They're great people, my best friends…But Ohio is, was, missing one thing…" Spencer paused, lifting Ashley's head up to look at her as she told her, "You."

Ashley let a small smile form on her lips, still not feeling completely secure about her relationship with Spencer yet, she whispered, "You say that now…" Sarcasm, yeah, that'll help.

"Ash, I'll say that forever." Spencer whispered, kissing the still mopey brunette. "Cuz I mean it."

"I love you Spencer." Ashley whispered, and then they headed, hand-in-hand, back to face the Carlin clan. Together.

**At the Carlin household…**

"Ok, a situation like this has to be handled delicately." Spencer began their prep-talk. "Very delicately."

Ashley nodded her agreement, deciding she would add her two cents, "But we -"

Spencer cut her off, "Shush." She held a finger to her lips and Ashley's, pressing her head against the front door, straining to listen to the muffled voices.

"Why is there a bag and a guitar case on Spencer's balcony?" A female voice, probably Paula's asked and Ashley cringed.

"How am I supposed to know?" A boy, mostly likely Glenn, answered.

There was a muffled sigh and someone else said, "It could be one of her friend's stuff. You never know." Sounded like Clay.

"I guess you're right." Another sigh, "Clay, where is your sister anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Clay copied his brother.

"You boys…" Paula sighed, "I'm going to bed…"

Spencer looked over at Ashley, distress all across her features, "We have to go in…NOW!"

And so they barged in, Ashley posing like she had kicked the door down, Spencer laughing her head off at the brunette.

"Spencer! Ashley?" Paula shrieked, hands over heart in shock. "What the -?"

"Hey mom." Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"How ya doing Mrs. C?" Ashley asked, "Where's the Mr.?"

"Right here, Ashley." Mr. Carlin appeared at the top of the steps, an older woman holding tight to his arm. "It's good to see you, Ash." He smiled whole heartedly at the brunette, who blushed.

"Hi grandma." Spencer smiled taking the older woman's arm and leading her to the sofa.

"Sit here, next to me." Grandma Carlin said, patting the seat on the sofa next to her and gesturing to Spencer, who was more than happy to obey.

"So…What are you doing here, Ashley?" Paula asked curtly, but in all honesty she just wondered when the brunette would be leaving.

"I came to see Spencer." Ashley muttered, highly embarrassed for some reason. She felt slightly reassured when Spencer reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh really?" Paula asked venomously, taking a step closer to the LA native that she had tried to leave behind.

"Yes." Ashley said, her voice firmer, more sure of herself.

"_I'm_ glad that you came Ashley." Arthur smiled at her, Clay nodded, agreeing with his father. Glenn gave a grunt, not really care one way or another. Spencer couldn't help but beam at her family, erm, most of it that is.

"Ash is gonna be staying with me, in my room, while she's here, ok mom?" Spencer said, but to her it didn't really matter if the older blonde said _'no'_.

"Oh really, Spencer? Who said she could?" Paula asked, completely mortified at the thought of Ashley sleeping in the same room as her daughter.

"I did." Grandma Carlin suddenly said, startling and alerting everyone of her presence.

"You what? Mother?" Paula asked, her voice shaky.

"Ashley will be staying with us. In Spencer's room." Grandma Carlin assured her, smiling at the two girls who couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Really?" Spencer asked, looking at her grandmother strangely, like she was expecting the older women to despise Ashley as her mother did.

"Yes." Grandma Carlin stood, "Spencer, ever since you got here, all I've heard from your little mouth has been _'Ash this'_ or _'Ash that'_ or _'Ash says'_. She's the only person you talk about, and your face positively lights up whenever you say her name. Whoever causes that reaction in you must be good, so Ashley, you may stay in Spencer's room."

Spencer and Ashley were so touched by Grandma Carlin's speech that they both hugged her and thanked her before heading up to Spencer's room together, holding hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this, mother?" Paula asked, eyes wide and fearful.

"Yes, now stop ragging on that poor girl Paula, Ashley's done nothing wrong." Grandma scolded her and Arthur suppressed a chuckle.

"But she made Spencer -" Paula tried to argue, feebly.

"She did nothing to my granddaughter that she did not want to happen." Grandma said, loud enough to shut Paula up. (A/N: FINALLY :sigh of relief:)

"I agree with you mother." Arthur smiled, "I'd been trying to get Paula to accept Ashley all this time…But you got her to do it in five seconds!" Clay and Glenn laughed, heading off to the kitchen for a snack.

"You're welcome Art." Grandma smiled, "Boys, why don't I make you some milkshakes?" She offered, following them. "You can take some to Spencer and her girlfriend when we're done…" And her voice trailed off.

Only Paula and her husband remained in the living room.

"What's going on here, Arthur?" Paula asked, "What's happening to my family?"

"We're living Paula. Something you would know about if you came home once in a while." Arthur sighed, heading into the kitchen, "Who wants to make me a milkshake?"

"This is sooo wrong…" Paula muttered.

--------------------

Well, how do ya like them apples? Lol. You know you want to review…C'mon folks, REVIEWS are LOVE, ok?


	4. Nice Grandma!

**Heart of Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ha-ha, but don't I wish…

Summary: Spencer and co. return to Ohio. (Dude, that rhymes!) Ashley's not willing to let it go with just a simple good-bye.

---------------------

"This is sooo wrong…" Paula muttered.

**In Spencer's room (door closed)…**

"Oh my god, I love your grandma!" Ashley exclaimed, "She's sooo cool!"

"I know, I love her too." Spencer smiled as Ashley continued to rant on and on about how cool her grandmother was. Truthfully, she had been hoping to do some other things to pass the time. If you get my drift.

"Seriously, I think I should get her flowers or something, what does she like?" Ashley asked, plopping beside the blonde on the bed.

"Ash…What about…" Spencer mumbled, desperately trying to steer the conversation away from her grandmother.

"Huh?" Ashley asked, Spencer finally pulling her out of her daze. "What is it Spence? Something wrong?"

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed, standing up quickly, "You keep going on and on about my grandmother, for Christ's sake! I know she's great so move on!" She sat down again, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry Spence, but I'm not used to people being nice to me and accepting our relationship…" Ashley explained, looking hurt. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Ash." Spencer sighed again, "I just missed you so much that I…I don't know, I just want to spend time with you now." She quickly avoided Ashley's gaze. "You didn't do anything wrong, ok?"

"But I did." Ashley smirked, turning Spencer's head to face her, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. "I missed you so much that I just had to come down here to see you…" She kissed the blonde again, Spencer whimpering when she pulled away and continued, "And now I'm just being mean and teasing you."

"Damn right you are." Spencer grumbled, grabbing Ashley around her waist and letting them both fall onto the bed.

Ashley laughed and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "But I wanted to be on top…" But Spencer didn't quite hear considering she had decided that Ashley's mouth had better uses than talking.

Ashley couldn't believe she was finally getting to be with Spencer. After all those months of pining away for the blonde and then having to deal with her leaving? And now she was lying on Spencer's bed and they were making out! It couldn't get any better…Or so she thought.

Ashley nearly cried out when she felt a hand on her stomach, under her shirt. Spencer was getting eager and daring. Had she really changed that much since she'd been down here in Ohio? Ashley couldn't help but think it might be a good thing.

The hand began to move up the brunette's toned stomach, stopping just beneath Ashley's bra before curling underneath her and resting on her tattoo. She felt the fingers tracing the lines exactly, like she had memorized its exact placement.

"Spence…" Ashley moaned as the blonde moved down to mark her neck. "Jesus, what are you, a vampire?"

"Maybe…" Spencer smirked, removing her lips from Ashley's neck just temporarily. "Why? Do you want me to be?" She smirked again, brushing the blonde hair from her eyes so she could get a better look at the girl she had pinned to the bed.

Ashley nodded vigorously, "Very much so, I want you to bite me all over…" She whispered, eyes clouded over with lust. "Please…?"

"Mmmm…" Spencer pondered, returning to Ashley's neck. She gave the soft skin a nip and Ashley wiggled in pleasure. She took that as a good sign and bit down even harder. Ashley nearly cried out again but managed to hold her tongue.

"Spence…You're killing me here…" Ashley groaned, grabbing the head full of golden hair and pulling it up to glare at the owner. "You're. Killing. Me."

"Sorry." Spencer laughed, free hand cupping Ashley's cheek. "But don't you like it?"

Ashley nodded again, her neck making an awkward cracking noise, "Ow." She whimpered, hand flying to her neck and massaging, "That hurt…How come I always ruin our moments? I'm such a dork!"

"But you're my dork." Spencer smiled sweetly at the dorky brunette, planting a kiss on Ashley's nose. "And you're too cute to actually ruin our moment."

"Uh-huh. You're just saying that to be nice…" Ashley muttered, the blush rising to her already red cheeks.

"Am not! I mean it!" Spencer laughed again, giving Ashley's nose a tug. "You are so adorable!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt…But…" Grandma Carlin could be heard at the doorway. She held a tray of milkshakes in her hands, and she was smiling at the two girls. "Milkshake anyone?"

"Grandma? How long have you been standing there?" Spencer asked, her eyes wide with shock and fear. The color had completely been drained from Ashley's face.

"Long enough, but not too long." Grandma Carlin smiled knowingly at the girls, "Girls, I don't care, be as affectionate as you want with each other. I love to see young love." She entered the room and moved to sit on the bed with the two girls. She gave both girls their drinks, smiling widely at the embarrassed young couple.

Ashley immediately jumped up to make room for Grandma Carlin, and she moved to the computer desk. "So…Um, thank you for the milkshake, Mrs. Carlin." Ashley smiled sheepishly; she had been so embarrassed when they were caught. Spencer, on the other hand, couldn't care less, she knew her grandmother didn't care who she was with, as long as she was loved.

"You're very welcome Ashley. Oh and please call me Grandma." Grandma Carlin smiled at the nervous girl, patting the space next to her, "Come sit with me, Ashley."

Ashley obeyed, sitting up and taking the seat offered to her. Grandma Carlin patted Ashley's leg, smiling, "So you're Ashley Davies? The girl from LA?"

Ashley nodded, still slightly fearful of any member of the Carlin family. "Yep…That'd be me."

"Oh I am so happy to meet you finally!" Grandma Carlin exclaimed, pulling the brunette into a warm hug. "Spencer talks about you all the time, it sounds like you're the only friend she made in LA. I know that's not true but, I can't help but feel like I already know you."

"Oh yeah? She talks about me that much?" Ashley tried to smile, but it looked really awkward and forced. She shot a look at Spencer, a silent cry for help; she was still uncomfortable around members of the Carlin clan.

Spencer shrugged, smiling widely at her favorite brunette. "Grandma, I did so talk about my other friends, does the name Aiden ring any bells?"

"Oh that handsome boy you thought you liked? The one you pretended to like, in order to fool you're family and yourself about Ashley?" Grandma Carlin smiled; she really was too smart and too knowledgeable about her family. "You can't hide from me Spencer dear."

"Aw man!" Spencer groaned, leaning back on her pillows, one covering her quickly reddening face. "Grandma…How long have you known?"

"Known about you being in love with this beautiful girl?" Grandma Carlin smiled again, taking Spencer's and Ashley's hands in her own. She smiled, reminiscently, as she looked down at the hands in her lap. "Since the first time you called and said you made a new friend, then I had had a feeling. The second time you called, and only told me of how much fun you had with Ashley at the beach, I knew."

"How?" Ashley asked, breathlessly. That was about the same time _she_ knew that she was in love with Spencer.

"Let's chalk it up to a woman's intuition." Grandma Carlin grinned widely, then laughed at the girls' shocked faces. The girls laughed nervously. "Girls, there is no reason to be so nervous, or embarrassed, I'm ok with your relationship. Not like your mother…" Grandma Carlin gave a sigh and turned to Spencer, "But you just have to learn to not care what she thinks." And she winked.

Ashley actually laughed then, Grandma Carlin was definitely someone she could get used to being with. Like Mr. C and Clay, she was one of the good Carlins.

"Thank you…Grandma." Ashley smiled finally, even though it felt weird to say _'grandma'_ to Spencer's grandmother.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, the support and the milkshakes." Spencer kissed her grandmother on the cheek, giving her a hug.

"Trust me girls, your mother will not bother you if I can help it, so please feel free to be yourselves with us." And with that Grandma Carlin stood and made her way to the door, "Would you like me to shut this?" She asked with a smirk tugging on her lips.

"Yes please." Spencer smiled.

Suddenly Ashley had jumped up and had wrapped her arms around Grandma Carlin, "Thank you." She whispered, kissing the woman on the cheek before returning to Spencer, her cheeks red with blush.

"You're quite welcome Ashley." Grandma Carlin smiled, closing the door behind her, leaving the two girls to themselves once more.

"Sooo now that we're alone…" Spencer hinted. She winked at the brunette, "You get my drift?"

"Um, not really…" Ashley frowned, she loved teasing Spencer. "Mind explaining it a little bit better?" She leaned in to face the blonde, a finger on her chin, thoughtful.

"I think I'd rather show you…" Spencer smirked, grabbing Ashley and kissing her, forcing the girl back on the bed again.

Ashley laughed, but it was muffled and swallowed by Spencer. Spencer growled in response and Ashley seriously considered teasing Spencer more often, if the girl was going to respond in this way. Ashley smirked before flipping them both over so she could take control, finally. She smiled into Spencer's mouth as the girl let out a soft moan, letting Ashley move onto her neck this time.

Ashley was careful to leave her mark only in places where Spencer could see, not her mother, because no matter how many people or how many times she is told to ignore her, Ashley just can't ignore or not be scared of the older woman. (A/N: With good reason…So am I!)

Ashley wanted to do more than kiss Spencer (A/N: Well, duh, we all knew that…Ha-ha, I crack myself up sometimes.) but knowing the wonderful timing the Carlin family had, they might get in trouble and that was not something Ashley wanted to risk. So she satisfied herself with Spencer's neck and shoulders, the only places she could reach.

Spencer smiled as she felt Ashley trail soft kisses down the side of her neck, making sure she paid much more attention to the girl's sensitive spots. Ashley paid the most attention to Spencer's collarbone, it seems, because she bit it gently, hoping to spur even more moaning from the blonde. She was rewarded for her actions, Spencer moaned, very loudly, when Ashley licked the juncture between her collarbone, a place she never realized was so sensitive.

"Mmmm…Ash…" Spencer moaned and as if on cue, just as Ashley had predicted, there was a knock on the door.

"I knew it…" Ashley grumbled, rolling off of her girlfriend and ran a hand through her hair. "Why does this always happen?" She muttered her question, falling back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

"I don't know, but it sure is getting annoying." Spencer growled, getting up and opening the door in a huff, "What do you want?"

"Uh, dad wanted me to tell you that the lights go out at eleven." Glenn told the girls. (A/N: Does anyone else know that Glenn's name has two n's or is it just me? I even checked the-n site on this fact) He felt his cheeks getting hot, the frustrated looks on both his sister's and her girlfriend's faces told him he had been interrupting something.

He mumbled an apology and backed out of the room, the girls looking at him strangely as they turned off the light and went to bed.

--------------------

Sorry the end of that chappie was lame, it's late and I'm tired, night folks!

Well, whatcha think of that one? Hm? Oh you so know you want to review…C'mon folks, REVIEWS are LOVE, ok? And I love you all!


	5. Rock & Rollllll!

**Heart of Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ha-ha, but don't I wish…

Summary: Spencer and co. return to Ohio. (Dude, that rhymes!) Ashley's not willing to let it go with just a simple good-bye.

---------------------

**The next morning…**

Spencer smiled and twiddled a unruly lock of curly cocoa hair in her fingers, kissing the brunette on the nose. Ashley closed her eyes even tighter as the light of the morning sun streamed in through the large, open windows of Spencer's bedroom.

"Five more minutes…" She muttered, snuggling into Spencer's neck, "Please, mom…"

"Ash!" Spencer laughed as Ashley's breath tickled her neck, "C'mon, get up, I'm hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Ashley asked in a low purr. "Me?"

"No!" Spencer laughed, pushing the grinning girl away. "Food! Human food, Ash." She sat up in bed and stretched out, yawning widely. "Let's get dressed and go down stairs."

"Fine." Ashley grumbled, crawling out of bed and opening her bag, looking for something to wear. "What should I wear?" She turned to face Spencer, hands holding up different clothes, a desperate look on her face.

"Anything will be great." Spencer said honestly and started to riffle through her clothes, "But what do I wear?"

"Nothing would be great." Ashley mimicked, rolling her eyes and Spencer smacked her in the head with her t-shirt, "Hey!" Ashley whined, falling to the floor, "That was mean!"

"Then don't mock me!" Spencer giggled, sitting on the bed and watching as Ashley finally found something to wear. "Oooh, me likey that outfit." Spencer nodded approvingly.

"Then it's all for you, baby." Ashley winked and pulled off her sleeping shirt, stuffing it back into her bag, "I'll do laundry later."

"You can do it here, if you want. My grandma won't mind." Spencer smiled as she remembered just how sweet her grandma was to them last night. "She really won't care."

"I don't know…" Ashley was still apprehensive when it came to asking the Carlins' for anything. Considering this was her dirty laundry, well that was just wrong. "Ugh, let's just go to breakfast." Ashley suggested and Spencer shrugged, following Ashley downstairs.

**At the breakfast table…**

"Oh, good morning ladies." Grandma Carlin was the first to notice the two girls enter the kitchen, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh, whatever's easy." Spencer shrugged. Ashley shot her a look that clearly said _'I am!'_ and Spencer blushed, "And no! I didn't mean you Ash."

"Oh damn it." Ashley pouted and Grandma Carlin laughed at Ashley's clear disappointment.

"Oh Ashley, don't worry, Spencer'll come around eventually." She reassured the brunette, "Won't you Spencer?"

"Uh, I'm not comfortable with this conversation." Clay spoke up, hands over his ears.

"I second that." Glenn said, looking up from his cereal bowl, mouth full of food so it sounded like he said, "Mm mermer matt." (A/N: Did anyone else see that clip on _the-n_ site? With him eating breakfast and everyone getting pissed at his loud chewing? If you didn't see it yet, I highly recommend it, it's hilarious!)

"Ugh, Glenn don't talk with your mouth full." Paula chastised him, "It's rude and disgusting." Ashley and the rest of the Carlin family nodded in complete agreement.

"Ok, fine." Glenn said after chewing and swallowing. "That better?"

"Much." Paula smiled, "Well, after eating I suggest us women go shopping. What do you say ladies?" She turned and forced a smile on her face when she looked to Ashley. "Spence? Ash?" Everyone made a weird face when she said that and she looked like she was going to hurl, "Sorry, Ashley?"

"Yeah, sounds great Mrs. C." Ashley said, nodding then turning to Spencer, "What about you, hun?"

"Sounds good to me too." Spencer smiled, "I can't wait to show my baby around my hometown." She grabbed Ashley around her trim waist and hugged her, "Yay!"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait either." Ashley groaned, but instantly perked up when Spencer goosed her. "What the -?"

"What?" Spencer and the two other Carlin females asked.

"Nothing." Ashley squeaked out, trying to keep her blush at bay. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure, Ash? You look a little red." Spencer raised a hand to Ashley's cheek, then checked her forehead, "Do you feel ok? Jetlag?"

"No, I'm fine, I swear, Spence." Ashley reassured her. She wiggled out of Spencer's grasp and leaned against the counter, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Want some cereal?" Glenn offered, passing her the nearly empty box of _Fruit Loops_ (A/N: Nope, you guessed it, I don't own them either. It's _Kellogg_ that owns it, right?)

"Uh, no." Ashley made a face, "Ew, I guess I'll just have a bagel." She grabbed the bag off the counter and popped one into the toaster, "Spence?" She held up another bagel, "You want one too?"

"Mm-hm." Spencer nodded, opening the fridge, "Butter or cream cheese, Ash?"

"Whatever you want." Ashley answered, not even turning to face the blonde.

"Hm." Grandma Carlin smiled, "You two already work so well together. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but it really isn't hard. Spence spends a lot of time at my house (Spencer coughing "Mansion!") and we just, I don't know, work well together." Ashley shrugged, glaring at the youngest blonde. "It's not!"

"It is too!" Spencer whined, "Grandma, Ash calls it a house, but she really means a mansion, her house is HUGE!" Spencer held her arms out, a child-like gesture for something really big.

"It's only cuz my dad's a rock star." Ashley grumbled, "I could care less you know."

"A rock star? How interesting." Grandma Carlin smiled, genuinely intrigued. "Spencer never told me that and she told me a _lot_ about you."

"Oh she has, has she?" Ashley whirled to face the blonde, smirking. "And what are you telling everyone about me?"

"Not much." Spencer shrugged, smirking right back at her.

"Uh-huh." Ashley nodded, "I let that go…For now." She laughed and pulled out their bagels, passing the plates to Spencer so she could butter them. "So what are we gonna do today, Spence? I don't think shopping today will be good for me. I have no money on me."

"Hm, I don't know, what can we do in Ohio, Grandma?" Spencer turned to the older Mrs. Carlin for a suggestion. "Wait, since when don't you have money?" She whispered in Ashley's ear.

"Since now." Ashley hissed.

"Oh well, you said your father is a rock legend?" Grandma Carlin turned to Ashley.

"Yeah, Raife Davies." Ashley nodded, taking a bite out of her bagel. "Why?"

"You could always go to the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame." Grandma Carlin suggested and smiled as Ashley's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets.

"The what?" Ashley demanded, whirling upon the youngest blonde, "Why didn't you mention this to me before? Spence, my name screams Rock & Roll! C'mon, we gotta go!" She bolted out the door, not caring that Spencer wasn't following as enthusiastically.

"Wait! What about your breakfast?" Spencer yelled after her, holding out her bagel.

"Bring them with us! C'mon let's go!" Ashley stuck her head back in the door, practically bouncing around in her pants. "Spence, hurry up!" She whined, making the most adorable pouting face.

"Jeez, you tell the girl anything about music and suddenly she's a different person." Spencer muttered, stuffing the bagels in a paper bag and turning to face the two adults still in the room, "Thanks for the suggestion, it was perfect. I'll call you if we need anything." She hugged and kissed both women on the cheek, following Ashley out the door.

"Wait up Ash!" Spencer yelled after her.

"Hurry up!"

--------------------

Ok! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep it up! I love it! Oh you so know you want to review…C'mon folks, REVIEWS are LOVE, ok? Show me some looove!


	6. Hall of Fame

**Heart of Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ha-ha, but don't I wish…

Summary: Ash and Spence spend some quality time in Ohio together…

---------------------

"Uh…" Ashley's glow was starting to wear off, "I…Uh, I don't know where we're going…Oops." She gave Spencer an apologetic face, "Sorry, I was just really excited."

"It's ok, Ash." Spencer put her arm over Ashley's shoulder, "I did grow up here, I know exactly where to go." Spencer smiled, leading the now smiling brunette to the closest bus stop.

**At The Hall of Fame…**

"I can't believe I'm finally here." Ashley whispered, looking at the front doors of the Hall of Fame in awe. "This…Is…So…Cool!"

"Yeah, yeah." Spencer was still blushing from their bus ride.

**Flashback…**

"Let's sit here." Spencer pointed to the backseats, smiling as the brunette bounced into the seat next to her. "Jeez, excited much, Ash?"

"How could you tell?" Ashley laughed, pulling the blonde into a hug. "Oh my god, I love you sooo much, Spence!" She kissed Spencer on the cheek, "Taking your girlfriend to The Hall of Fame? You're the best girlfriend ever!"

Spencer blushed, nodding and trying to ignore all the stares her girlfriend was attracting because of her display of affection.

Ashley noticed something was off with her blonde, asking, "Something wrong, Spence? You seem kinda…I don't know, annoyed with me or something." Ashley tried to not look hurt, thinking that she did do something wrong.

Spencer, seeing the look on Ashley's face go from excited beyond reason to scared with worry, sputtered out quickly, "What? No, no! Nothing's wrong, baby!" She pulled Ashley back to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Aw Ash…" She kissed Ashley lightly on the lips this time, "It's really nothing you did…It's everyone else." She looked over at the older couple on the bus; they were glaring at Ashley and Spencer's display of affection for the brunette.

"Yeah well, they're idiots." Ashley shrugged, kissing Spencer reassuringly. "I love you and you love me and that's all that matters." She paused, noticing the worried look on Spencer's face, "…Right?"

Spencer snapped back to the brunette, "Right." Spencer nodded, her arms draping themselves comfortably over Ashley's shoulders. "Right…"

**End Flashback…**

"People are idiots Spence; don't think too much on it. It'll only hurt." Ashley whispered, putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spence?"

"Huh? Oh right, thanks Ash." Spencer smiled, cuddling into the embrace, "Now…I think you wanted to see this Hall of Fame?"

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed happily, hand sliding down to Spencer's as she dragged her girlfriend up the steps, "Let's go! Wheeeeee!"

"Oh god…" Spencer laughed, running to keep up. "Slow down!"

**Inside…**

"Ok, so…" Ashley and Spencer were both inspecting the map, looking for a good place to start. "Uh…"

"Yeah, I've got no idea where to start." Spencer muttered, laughing at Ashley's attempt to read the map. She was flipping it over and turning it upside down and she had a look of total confusion (the kind she gets when she's in math class) on her face.

"Uh, let's start…" Ashley paused, tossing the map over her shoulder and pointing in the direction of the information stand, "There."

Spencer laughed and lead the way, "Excuse me, can you help us?"

The nice information stand person smiled back at them, "Of course I can. What can I do for you? Need a map? What to know a good place to start? Looking for a certain person in the Hall?"

"Yeah that one! Number three please." Ashley said quickly.

"Ok, who're you looking for?" The girl asked, smiling still.

"Raife Davies." Ashley smiled.

"Raife Davies?" The girl asked, jaw dropping, "The Raife Davies?"

"Yep." Spencer nodded, pointing to the brunette, "He's her dad."

"NO WAY!" The girl exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Ashley looked taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst.

"He's the greatest! Oh my god, I love him!" The girl cried, "Oh my god, can you get me an autograph?"

"If I ever see him, yeah, maybe." Ashley shrugged, growing impatient, "Look, can you just point us in the right direction?"

"Oh right." The girl's face dropped immediately, "Sorry, here's a map pointing you in the right direction."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled sweetly, leading the disgruntled brunette down the corridor.

**Soon…**

"Oh wow." Spencer whispered in awe. "I mean, Jesus."

"Yeah." Ashley muttered, wandering around the guitar her father had left for the museum.

Spencer decided that it was enough just to be here with Ashley during this, erm, sensitive time for her. She watched Ashley read the entries on her father, her face changing from sad to confused to worried to happy to proud in the half an hour that they were there.

"Spence?" Ashley whispered, coming around behind the blonde.

"Oh hey Ash." Spencer asked, she looked worried.

"…Are you ok?" Ashley asked, the look of concern on her face matched Spencer's.

"Yeah…What about you?" Spencer asked, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers. "Is this…" She gestured around the exhibit, "All that you thought it would be? Are you glad we came?"

"I…I'm glad I came with you." Ashley whispered, wrapping her arms around Spencer's shoulders, "I don't think I could've done this without you here with me. It's everything that I expected, reports on his progress, how he started, and other things I didn't know."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, stroking Ashley's back soothingly.

"This museum, his fans…They probably know more about my own father than I do." Ashley whimpered, she couldn't stop the tears now, "I mean, he's my dad and I don't know anything about him!"

"Oh Ash…" Spencer didn't know what else to say to comfort the older girl.

"I just…Oh Spence…" Ashley pulled away, wiping her tears, "I shouldn't be crying, I'm such a baby. Well, I'm kinda done here, if you wanna go look at other bands?" Ashley offered, still wiping her eyes dry.

Spencer shook her head, "No, let's go home Ash." She reached over, wiping the girl's eyes for her now, "C'mon." She took her hand, leading the way again.

**At the Carlin household…**

"Hey everyone, we're home!" Spencer called as the two girls entered the house again.

Grandma Carlin was the first to greet them, "Welcome back, but you weren't gone long. Did something happen?"

"No, we just went to see my dad's stuff, that's all." Ashley shrugged, flopping beside Spencer on the couch.

"Oh, so did you like what you saw? Was it interesting or did you know it all already?" Grandma Carlin asked, sitting across from them.

"It was…Something else, I'll tell you that much." Spencer nodded, reaching for Ashley. "Right Ash?"

"Yeah." Ashley groaned, letting Spencer guide her head into her lap, "I didn't know a lot about my dad, so it was good to read some of those things. It caught me up." She tried not to sound hurt over it.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Grandma Carlin said genuinely. "What are you two going to do now? It's only three o'clock."

"I dunno, what do you think Ash?" Spencer smiled as she continued to pet Ashley's hair.

"I'm a little tired Spence; the jetlag is catching up to me." Ashley whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Ok, Ash, you sleep." Spencer cooed. Ashley began to get up from her lap, but Spencer stopped her, holding her arm and pulling her back down. "Stay with me."

Ashley nodded, collapsing back onto the couch. Within minutes she was asleep, Spencer just watching her quietly and Grandma Carlin smiling at her granddaughter.

"Are you happy Spencer?" Grandma Carlin asked quietly.

"Yes, Grandma, I really am." Spencer whispered, leaning down and kissing Ashley on her forehead, smiling as she cuddled in with the blonde more. "I really, really am happy."

--------------------

Ok! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep it up! You're the best! Know you want to review…C'mon folks, REVIEWS are LOVE, ok? Show me some looove!


End file.
